There For You
by jmackeithlover4987
Summary: They had been best friends since elementary school, but will their feelings become too strong to push away? Keith/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first fan fiction ever! and its dedicated to thegoodgirldoll! please give me some feedback and what you would like to see next! Thanks!**

*Past*

When Sarah and Keith met first on elementary school, Sarah was just a little girl with gorgeous, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and Keith was just a little boy with rich, dark brown hair and piercing green eyes.

*In Middle School*

~Sarah~

I woke up on this beautiful Saturday morning to be told the WORST thing in my entire life...

That worst thing was my best friend since Elementary school, Keith, was moving away...

I decided to get up and get ready for the rest of the day. So I got up and decided to wear Keith's favorite color, yellow. So I wore my light yellow tank top with some acid wash jeans. I went downstairs and all of a sudden someone runs up to me, picks me up, and spins me around. When they put me down I turned around an saw that it was Keith and smiled a sad smile.

"Hey Partner!" , said Keith

I said "Hey you know your mean?"

Keith said, " Who? Me Keith Zetterstrom, mean? Ha you must have the wrong person." he finished off with his trademark smirk

I said while stroking my chin, " Nahh I got the right person." then I smiled

I then said " So when are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving... T-tomorrow..." Keith said with a frown.

" Oh" was all I could say " I will really really miss you Keith. You know that right?"

He said " Yeah I know Partner... I'll miss you soo much too! Honestly I don't want to leave."

" Well if we are meant to be friends forever God will make sure we see each other again and real soon too!" I said with a smile trying to be happy.

"I know. Promise you will keep in contact with me? Please!" Keith said

I said " You know the phone works both ways Partner"

He said " Really I didn't know that! Well I got to go help finish packing you can come help if you want so we can spend time together.."

" OK! I will come help you know I love your parents!" I said

" Ha yeah I know you do. Oh and by the way thanks for wearing my favorite color. You ALWAYS look great in it." he said with a wink

I blushed a little and said " Thanks. Now let's go do some work you lazybutt! "


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: ok srry if my chapters are short but I'm trying my best! Tell me what you think!

Love and God bless!

~Jasmine~

*Sunday*

~Keith~

Well today... I'm leaving.. I'm leaving my only home and my only best friend.. Who just happens to be a girl named Sarah.

I wish she knew how much I will miss her. She just.. Gets me... And I-I get her.

I know I will regret doing this but I get up to go downstairs for breakfast.

I said "Hey mom"

" Hey sweetheart is your room all packed?" she said

" Yes... It is" as I frowned

Then.. The back door swung open and I here her, Sarah, crying as she walked through the door. She ran up to me still crying and whispered into my ear "Stay here you jerk"

I backed away with my hands on her hips and said quietly so only she could hear "I will ALWAYS be right here" pointing to her heart. I wiped away her tears carefully with my thumb and pulled her into a BIG bear hug

She said " I will miss my Keith bear hugs!" with a smile.

" And I will miss holding you to stop your tears" I said as I winked at her and flashed my as she says " trademark smile"

She smiles and tries to hide that she's blushing but I see it but I don't tell her.

" Hey do you want some breakfast?" I ask her

She says " Well duh! Especially if your mom made her AWESOME! chocolate chip pancakes!"

I laugh and say " Your just in luck because I asked my mom to make them! Ohh and her awesome bacon!"

"YAY!" she said with her cute giggle.

I thought God how I'm gonna miss that smile and her giggle SOOOO MUCH! but she's right if God wants us to stay friends forever we will meet again some day!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ok I'm gonna try the paragraph thing R&R

~Sarah~

Keith left about a week ago... And I just.. I can't live without him. He's my light in my darkest days.

I want to call him but I lost my phone and my mom keeps telling me " Oh honey he's ok he's just busy unpacking" and I keep thinking in my head " He would make time to call me! I know him more then you!"

I went to school this whole week sad and wanting to cry because he was my only friend. Everyone was picking on me now because I didn't have Keith to protect me. One girl even punched me in the stomach for no reason and now I have to try and hide it from my mom and dad. My stomach hurts soo bad I don't know if I can hide it. I just want to go in my room and bawl my eyes out!

I went downstairs and got my dinner and took it upstairs like I have for the past week. I've had to tell them I have homework but really I'm eating and listening to "our songs" and wanting to burst into tears soo badly.

jmacluver4987: When I'm done with my food I take it downstairs, wash it, then go back upstairs to lay on my bed and listen to this one song that reminds me of .com/watch?v=jOJlB5dKc2c

When my parents go to sleep I cry hard because my heart is in pain like someone cut into my chest and tore it out. I can't begin to describe how much I miss Keith. I can't breath without him, I can't live without him, I can't do anything without him. If only I could see him again and stay with him for the rest of my life.. I know I told him and TRIED to tell myself that God will bring us together again but it's hard to believe

*Next Week*

I still haven't heard from Keith... I'm ready to just.. Just give up on my life.. My parents try to help but they make it worse!

I'm at home from school because I'm sick. I have some stomach virus I feel like I'm about to die because I'm soo weak and dehydrated.

All of a sudden my phone starts to ring ( oh yeah I found my phone finally) and I answered without looking at the caller ID and it was... It was KEITH! Finally but... But he sounds like he was crying... I hope everythings ok.. Ok I need to concentrate on the phone call.

"Keith?"

*sniffle* " hey Sarah.. Sorry I haven't called you I've just been.. Umm. Busy, but I miss you soooooo much"

" Keith are you ok? You sound like you were crying."

" I'm fine.." *sigh*

" Keith stop lying to me I know your not ok. Talk to me I'm here to listen."

" Well... My.. My mom... She..."

Authors Note: srry for the cliffhanger figured I would deepen the drama. I'm gonna finish Sarahs pov next chapter then after that will be Keith's (before they talked on the phone). Hope you enjoyed and don't get mad at me

God bless,

Jasmine


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: ok let me know if this isn't good. I am at a Orthodontist appt. While I'm typing this lol

*Keith*

I'm at my new house... And I'm REALLY missing Sarah right now. Like I could run away just to go see her because this is REALLY hurting my heart like someone's stabbing it with a sharp knife... I've NEVER felt this way about a best friend ( probably because I've never had one) especially a girl.

We spent a week unpacking when we got here, and I've been wanting to call Sarah but I can't find my phone... I think I lost it. I want to hear her voice sooooooooooooooo bad!

Since we finished unpacking I've been in my room and I'm kind of... Depressed. I don't want to start my new school because I will more then likely be the outcast which hurts, it hurts REALLY bad being the outcast. This is why I want Sarah because she was ALWAYS with me... Some people thought we were dating actually.. Which in secret... I kind of wish we were. I wish I could have asked her out because I started to... L-Love her... But I

jmacluver4987: just couldn't get myself to do it because I talked myself out of it by telling myself that if ANYTHING went wrong with the relationship it could ruin our friendship.

* The day he called her*

Today was just a normal Wednesday afternoon around the new house. We are dine unpacking so we are now fixing up the yard.

I went inside to get some water for all three of us. When all of a sudden I saw my mom ,Sandra, collapse onto the ground like she fainted. Thank goodness my dad was out there with her. I ran outside to them and ask dad what happened and he said " Ok son we weren't gonna tell you this until we REALLY needed to, and well I guess this is that time. Your mom she... She has cancer. Since we have been here she hasn't had her chemo treatments and she has become really weak by the end of the day. "

I almost fainted myself and I said " Ok well what can I do right now?"

Dad said " Just go call the doctor that's on our fridge. Mom and I knew him in high school and be lives here. He does chemo, so just tell him who you are and he will know to come to the house to take us to the hospital."

So I ran as fast as I could to the house to call him. He said he's on his way. I hope he gets here soon!

We are now at the hospital and mom asked for me to go into the room. I walked in and she looked... Sad.. Weak.. And tired.

I started to cry because I don't like seeing her like this. She told me to come closer. I waked closer and she just pulled me closer and hugged me tight... Tighter then she ever has. And she... She told me something... Something I never wanted to hear.. She said " Keith I want you to know that I'm... I'm d-dying sweetheart."

I just fell to the floor crying my eyes out! I don't want my mom to die! I need her... Dad and I need her..

jmacluver4987: wanted to hear.. She said " Keith I want you to know that I'm... I'm d-dying sweetheart."I just fell to the floor crying my eyes out! I don't want my mom to die! I need her... Dad and I need her..

My mom got me to come lay with her on the bed and she just held me soo close and tight, while I cried.

She told me " I think you should go call Sarah. I found your phone and dad has it."

So I got up and told her " Don't leave me yet!" and she said " I won't I promise. I love you sweety" I said " I love you too mom."

I got my phone from my dad and i called Sarah. The phone automatically started to ring and she answered.

She said "Keith?"

I said " hey Sarah.. Sorry I haven't called you I've just been.. Umm. Busy, but I miss you soooooo much."

" Keith are you ok? You sound like you were crying." Sarah said

jmacluver4987: I said " I'm fine.." *sigh*

she said " Keith stop lying to me I know your not ok. Talk to me I'm here to listen."

" Well... My.. My mom... She..."

" Keith just spit it out!" she said

" My moms... Dying... She has cancer." I said

Sarah said " oh my gosh... I.. I don't know what to say."

I said " I really need you Sarah... I need your shoulder to cry on.. I need your arms surrounding me.. I don't have anyone else in my life like you."

" I really need you too Keith... I've been .. Getting beaten up at school... And this week I've been home because I'm sick." she said

" WHAT! Who's doing this?" I said

She said " All the 'popular' people"

I said " I REALLY want to be there to protect you!"

" I know Keith and I need you here, but you need to be with your mom so go stay with her." Sarah said

*sigh* " Ok, but I promise with ALL my heart that I will call you and I'm praying that God will protect you! Gosh you don't know how much it hurts Sarah. How mush all of this hurts.. Me moving and being away from you, then finding out my mom is dying of cancer." I said

" I know Keith. I'm praying for your family and your mom. I REALLY miss your arms being around me Keith.. I miss your.. Scent.. And yes you have your own scent.. I-I... Love you Keith" she said

I said " I-I ummmmm right back at ya Partner." as I started to cry I said " Hey I have to go but I will call you as soon as I can! Bye! Miss you"

She said " Ok. Bye Keith! I miss you! Ohh and tell your mom that I said Hi and that I love and miss her! And your dad too!"

" I will! Bye Partner" I said then I hung up the phone.

Authors Note: Well I'm not sure about the beginning.. I was still trying to wake up, but I think it ended well! Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I know this just jumped from them on the phone to this but i'm sure you'll like it :) tell me what you think!

*Sarah*

After I got off the phone with Keith, my parents told me that instead of going to school the rest of the week that I was going to Wrightsville Beach in North Carolina with them. They said it would help clear my mind and maybe help me forget about Keith and his mom, Sandra. I told them nothing will more than likely help me but I'll at least try...

I went upstairs and packed my bags and I even packed Keith's favorite bathing suit that I wore :) imgres?q=cute+yellow+bathing+suits&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1024&bih=439&tbm=isch&tbnid=2CSoVL5Ojz1AAM:&imgrefurl= style/hcs-20-favorite-bathing-suits-spring-break%3Fpage%3Dshow&docid=ghLCNqBG9jkXWM&imgurl= albums/l543/hercampusphoto/Lauren% &w=327&h=400&ei=UedgUJrvAvGN0QHQhIC4CA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=443&vpy=57&dur=869&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=110&ty=121&sig=108904399972728761889&page=4&tbnh=124&tbnw=100&start=46&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:46,i:256 When we got to the condo we were staying at I walked down to the beach by the water and i just started day dreaming about Keith, which led to me crying my eyes out... I need him here with me by the ocean, walking down the beach with me, and being his sarcastic self.

As I was walking down the beach I was picking up sea shells which is one of mine and Keith's favortie things to do. I found this BEAUTIFUL Conch shell and I remembered that Keith had ,one day on our vacation last year during the summer, found me a conch shell.

*Flashback*  
>I told Keith to give it to his mom because I knew she had been looking for told me " But Partner I want you to have it... :(" and I said "Keith, your mom has been looking for a conch shell and she deserves one! So go give it to her or I will do it myself." He said " *sigh* fine... I just wanted to give you something nice for once." I told him " Keith, the fact that you're here with me is ALL i need :)" He turned around and give me that trademark smirk "You're ALL I'll ever need in my ENTIRE life to survive ;)"<p>

*End of flashback*

I just sat on a rock and stared at the shell for what must have been an hour until all of a sudden a shadow blocked the sun. When I looked up I saw this GORGEOUS blonde haired and green eyed guy staring down at me.  
>The guy spoke to me saying, " Hey I'm Bradin! What's your name?" I said " Hey I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you." " You're not from around here are you?" said Bradin. I said " No I'm not. I'm just here on vacation with my family." Bradin said " OHH well then I guess that means I can show you around?!" I said " Well I don't really know you..."<br>He said " HEY! That's gonna be the only way to get to know me then :)" " Welll... ok let me go ask my parents!"

I ran to my parents and when I reached them I asked " Hey mom, dad can I go with someone to explore Wrightsville?" My dad said " Suure... but who is this person?" " His name is Bradin and he lives here." I said.  
>They FINALLy said yes after me begging and pleading.<p>

"Hey Bradin! My parents said I can go with you :)" Bradin said," AWESOME! Well come on what are we waiting for! Let me be your guide!"

After going around with Bradin for HOURS, he brought me back to the condo. I said, " Thanks for the GREAT time! I haven't been able to laugh like that in FOREVER!" He said, " It's my pleasure! I'm glad I could help! Oh and I have a question... Why aren't you in school?"  
>I told him, " I'm not in school because my parents said they thought I needed to clear my head of somethings and relax." Bradin said," ohh ok I understand. Well if you ever need anyone to hang out with while you're here come find me after school and we can hang!" I said " Ok sounds like a plan to me!"<p>

*A few days later*  
>Me and Bradin have been hanging out ALL week and getting to know each other. He's really sweet and funny. Nothing compared to Keith but enough to make me slightly happy for once.<p>

We were walking in Downtown Wilmington together and eating ice cream. We were very quiet but it's suddenly interuppted by someone YELLING " SARAH! SARAH! WAIT UP!"

I whipped around to see that most BEAUTIFUL face in the WHOLE ENTIRE world!

Authors Note: HAHAHAHAH Cliffhanger sorry to seem evil :) but I'm gonna type another Chapter after I post this one :) hope you ENJOYED! 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Here's the update! hahahah

*Keith*

So a week after my mom got her chemotherapy she wanted to go to Wrightsville Beach.. one.. last.. time.  
>We left to go to the beach the day after she got out of the hospital. She wanted to fly there so we flew one way.<p>

I REALLY wanna see Sarah and that's another reason mom wants me to go so I can get my mind off of Sarah and my mom dying...  
>As soon as I found out we were leaving I started packing my clothes. I brought ALL the clothes that Sarah bought me before I moved because she said I needed to impress the girls at my new school... pshh oh yeah did I mention that EVERYONE thinks I'm the FREAK of the school... UGH! these people are sooooo RIDICULOUS!<br>Ohh and the girls... are NOTHING compared to Sarah... they are the typical blonde, ditzy girls that I don't find attractive AT ALL! I just want my beautiful and gorgeous "Patsy" back in my arms...

As the plane was taking off, I opened my window and I saw the most beautiful sunset I've seen since we moved away and since I found out my mom is dying.. The mixture of yellow, orange, and pink was perfect.. just like Sarah..

*At the condo in Wrightsville*

I unpacked my clothes and just plopped down on my bed. My dad brought me some hot chocolate with toffee and whipped cream (our special drink) and told me good night.  
>When I finished my hot chocolate I played around on my computer and I accidently fell asleep on my keyboard. I woke up at like 3 A.M. to find drool on my keyboard and the letters 'K' and 'S' keyed repeatedly... weird since they are on opposite ends of the keyboard...<p>

Later that morning I woke up at about 9:30 A.M. to the smell of breakfast that my dad was making. After breakfast I decided to walk on the beach and maybe clear my head.. so I grabbed my olive colored jacket from K-Mart and sucked in the fresh salt water air.

As I was walking I saw a girl that looked like Sarah but I KNEW it wasn't her because she was in school and the girl was walking with some guy and knowing Sarah she was WAYY too shy to just meet a guy and hang with him, but I followed them anyway and I saw her face dead on and-and.. IT WAS SARAH! MY GORGEOUS SARAH! MY ONE AND ONLY PARTNER! SHE'S THE PATSY TO MY COSMO! (only those of you who have seen 'Keith' will COMPLETELY understand) I started yelling her name out " SARAH! SARAH!". Then she turned around and ran towards me screaming " KEITH! OHHH MY GOSH!".

We hugged the LONGEST hug EVER! When we let go we both had the BIGGEST smiels on our faces! I looked into her eyes and said just above a whisper so she was the only one who could hear " I missed you like crazy Patsy.." she whispered " I missed you like crazy too Cosmo.."

She introduced me to Bradin.. I didn't like the idea of her hanging with some random guy she had just met but I know Sarah and she can handle any situation very easily. Once I got to know Bradin I could tell he wouldn't hurt her. Turns out him and I became good friends and me, Sarah, and Bradin hung out the whole time.

Sarah wanted to see my mom because she misses her a lot, so I asked my mom and she said she wanted to say goodbye to Sarah one last time, which made me cry. I went to get Sarah and her and my mom talked for like what seemed like 3 hours about EVERYTHING that has gone on in the past couple of months. Then it was time for dinner and Sarah's parents invited us to come over to their condo, which did I mention was only two floors up. So we ate dinner and caught up with each others families. After Sarah and I ate we went outside and walked along the beach talking and everytime I would look at her I would get this weird sensation like I-I wanted t-to kiss her..

Authors Note: ok soo I know I said I was typing it that same night but I couldn't because i got too tired.. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! and if you have any suggestions for ideas go for it! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My new update! :) hope you enjoy!

*Sarah*

I was SOOOOOOOO happy to see Keith today! and when he whispered in my ear I got this tingling sensation that i've never gotten before.. *sigh*

*The night after dinner on the beach*

When Keith and I looked at each other I could see this glimmer in his gorgeous green eyes and he would flash that trademark smirk that I love ;) I just wanted to, for once on my life.. kiss my Best Friend in the whole world.

We were walking and decided to sit down in the sand. We sat in silence for a while but I started to get cold so he put his jacket around me and pulled me on his lap to hold me. So I just laid my head on his shoulder and enjoyed every moment of it! ;)

While we sat there I looked at the ocean and dreamt about what it would be like to be dating Keith.. even though he moved I think we might be able to work it out, because to be honest no other girl could handle Keith like I can. They would be too overwhelmed by his sarcasticness and they would just up and run... but me... I love his sarcasticness and his personality because it keeps me on my toes!

I started to imagine kissing my Cosmo :) and it would be easy but i've never kissed a guy... to be honest I would LOVE for Keith to be my first kiss and being his best friend i know he' never been kissed by a girl so i would be his first kiss.

The thing i didn't notice until now is that Keith had leaned his head on mine and was pulling me closer to him. so i looked up at him and he looked at me and we stared into each others eyes then all of a sudden we were leaning towards each other and i could feel his hot breath on my lips and then we...we..k-k-kissed and it wasn't a friendly peck on the lips it was the real thing with meaning and strength.

I then snaked my arms around his neck and he put his hands on both sides of my face and held my face. When we pulled out of the kiss we just deeply looked into each others eyes and then we smiled at each other.

Keith whispered in my ear "I've been wanting to do that since the day we met."

I whispered to him "I've wanted to do that since we met too."

Then he bit his lip and giggled. I giggled because he bit his lip and that's ALWAYS been on of his habits and it's sooo contagious!

I hugged him REALLY tight and then... our parents called us to go back to the condo...

We walked back holding hands and laughing till our stomachs hurt.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! :) 3 


End file.
